


of stuffed animals and sippy cups

by doubleknot



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Fluff, Gen, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, Morning Kisses, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Kisses, Stuffed Toys, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleknot/pseuds/doubleknot
Summary: "don't wanna get up," he mumbles as he pressed his face into the top of the stuffed toy, mouthed at one of its ears.ORMy collection of drabbles about little!changbin.





	1. morning kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write about little!changbin but I've always been too scared to do it because I felt like I would get shamed for doing such a thing but a lot of stays seem to love little!skz fics which is fine by me because that has given me a bit of confidence to write these drabbles! Hopefully you all enjoy these!!

the stray kids dorm was bustling with action. everyone was either horded up in the kitchen, trying to find something to eat, or they were crowded together in the hallway waiting to take a shower. it was only 6 in the morning but it was a week day so everyone had long days ahead of them. some members had to deal with going to school before going straight to the jyp entertainment building while others had to deal with practicing all day long. some members hated these days because it left them drained and worn out but it's not like anyone could blame them. 

the thing that they could be blamed for though was the fact that they wanted to try and delay the inevitable much like seo changbin was doing right now. changbin was still laying in his bed, wrapped up in the soft comfort of his blanket, refusing to meet chan's gaze. chan had been trying to get him out of bed for the past fifteen minutes but it seemed changbin had woken up this morning lingering on the edge between his adult mindset and little space. that fact was only making it harder for chan to get the young rapper out of bed. "binnie, please, hyung needs you to get up," chan pleads softly.

the little whined as he shook his head, his messy hair ruffling up against his pillow. "no," he huffed out, his voice slurred from sleep, as he looked at his leader. chan could only sigh as he watched the younger clutch gyu to his chest. "don't wanna get up," he mumbles as he pressed his face into the top of the stuffed toy, mouthed at one of its ears. chan grimaced at the action because he knew gyu hadn't been washed recently and there was probably still spit on the ear from the last time changbin had been in little space. 

"binnie, what's it gonna take for you to get up," the older male asked, a hand set on his hip and the other reaching down to run gently through changbin's knotted up hair. normally he would be stern with the little and punish him for acting so difficult but it was so early and chan was just as tired as changbin looked so he didn't have the heart to do such a thing. the little seemed to ponder the question, suckling softly on the ear of his stuffie in thought, in his sleepy state. he let the stuffed toy's ear fall out of his mouth as he looked up at chan and just pointed at his lips. chan chuckled softly as he kneeled down on the bed beside him, "kisses?"

changbin nodded quickly as he propped his self up on one of his elbows, gyu still pressed against his chest. "gotta say it for me baby if you actually want it," chan stated as he smiled at him. changbin wasn't the most verbal whenever he was in little space so chan and the others were working on getting him to speak more. changbin pouted, sighing through his nose, before he nodded once more. "binnie wants kisses," he whispered as he leaned forward towards chan. 

"okay baby," the older mumbled before he leaned down and pecked his lips quickly. changbin whined, wanting more, and chan could only laugh. changbin always got needy for affection especially on days like this. "more," he huffed out as he grabbed at chan's shirt, balling the material up in his small fist. chan nodded before he leaned back in and kissed changbin once, twice, three times. 

changbin smiled after the third one, his grin wide as it spread across his face. "thank you hyungie," he whispered as he pushed himself up. chan smiled softly at the little as he pressed his forehead against his. "you're welcome baby. now come on you've got about thirty minutes to get ready and eat breakfast," he stated as he leaned back a few minutes later. the little gasped before he pushed his self off the bed, gyu clutched tightly in one of his hands, and ran off down the hall as he called out for woojin to turn his favorite cartoon on.


	2. attention seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "no! cuddles! now," he exclaimed even going the extra mile to stomp one of his sock cladded feet against the cool hardwood floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly angsty and Chan is just a little mean here. Sorry!!

bang chan was known for being passionate whenever it came to his work. the twenty one year old would give a hundred percent on his worst days and a hundred and fifty percent on his best days. the stray kids leader would probably still put everything he had into his work if he was a ghost. it was no surprise to everyone that chan wouldn't pay attention to anything else whenever he was working so no one ever messed with him whenever he was in his zone. there was only one person who was willing to mess with chan while he was working and that was changbin because how dare his hyungie not pay attention to him.

it was silent in their shared room besides the steady rhythmic tapping of keys on a keyboard being pressed. changbin was sat in the middle of chan's bed, holding gyu to his chest, watching him type away at the small office desk that was in their room. a pout had set on his face long ago because he knew that chan would stay like this for a while, in his own little world and not giving attention to anything else. changbin could be the same way a lot of times whenever it came to songs but not when he was in little space. changbin needed attention and cuddles whenever he was in little space and even though he could go get all that from other members he really wanted it from chan. 

the little wiggled his way off the bed, not wanting to push himself off of it cause that would mean he would have to let go of gyu, causing the bed frame to groan in protest at all the movement. the loud creak from the wood frame didn't even get noticed by chan which made changbin pout even more because that just meant it was going to be hard for him to get chan's attention. he slowly padded his way over to chan until he was stood behind the worn out computer chair the older was sat in. "hyung," he whispered softly once, twice, and then two more times as he shifted his weight to one foot to the other. seeing that his whispering wasn't working any he grabbed at the back of chan's shirt and tugged on it as hard as he could.

"channie hyung," the brunet uttered, his voice pitching up into a whine from desperation to get his hyung's attention. chan sighed, his head bowing down towards the desk, before he finally paid attention to the younger. "what binnie," he asked, his voice void of any emotion, causing the little to perk up because he finally had his hyung's attention and had yet to notice chan's frustration. "wanna cuddle with hyungie," he stated, his grip on gyu tightened as he smiled at chan even though the older male wasn't even bothering to look at him. chan shook his head at the statement, the smile slid right off of changbin's face at that, "i'm busy right now, I can't cuddle. Go ask one of the others baby."

changbin huffed loudly through his nose; he wanted cuddles from his hyungie and he wanted them right now. "no! cuddles! now," he exclaimed even going the extra mile to stomp one of his sock cladded feet against the cool hardwood floor. chan turned around quickly in his chair, a stern expression set on his face, causing the younger to take a step back. "i told you i'm busy right now. go bother someone else for attention," he snapped as he ran a hand through his hair. he really wasn't intending to be rude or mean to the little but he really needed to get this song done and he hadn't gotten anywhere close to finishing it which was being to frustrate him. 

"o-okay," changbin stuttered as he dropped his eyes to the floor. he turned silently on his heel and wasted no time in getting out of their room. chan watched as the younger walked off, head bowed and shoulders slumped, and couldn't help but groan at the guilt that was already beginning to knot up his stomach. he wanted to apologize but he couldn't right now, he had things he needed to get done. he turned back to his computer and went back to writing just hoping someone else could make changbin feel better for the time being.

changbin sniffled as he rushed down the hall, walking straight past any of the others rooms. he didn't stop until he was in the living room and collapsed down onto the empty couch. he curled in on himself and just looked down at gyu as he continued to sniffle. "i think i made hyungie mad at binnie," he whispered to the stuffie, tear welling up in his eyes. he whimpered before he pressed the toy against his chest, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

he stayed like that for a while just holding his stuffie to his chest as he cried. he didn't stop until he felt someone sit down beside him. a hand rubbed small circles on his back as he looked up, sniffling once again. minho smiled softly at him, his hand never stopped rubbing circles on his back. "what's wrong baby? why are you crying," he asked as he pulled the little close to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

the little scrunched up his nose as he wiped harshly at his wet cheeks. "made channie mad," he croaked out as he leaned into minho's hold. "what makes you say that," the dancer asked as he quirked a brow. "asked him for cuddles and he said i needs to bother someone else," he stated, his small body shaking as he tried to keep his tears at bay (and utterly failed to do so). minho frowned at that statement and pushed his self up off the couch. 

changbin stared up at him not wanting him to leave him alone and also not wanting him to get mad at his hyungie. much to the little's surprise minho reached down and picked him up; changbin was quick to wrap his arms and legs around the older as he gripped onto the back of his thighs. "where we going," he asked softly as minho started down the hallway. "we're going to go cuddle with woojinnie," he stated like it the most obvious thing in the world. the brunet gasped and began to squirm around in the other's hold at that statement. 

it was silent and calm in the room as minho walked in; jeongin was fast asleep, ear buds in with his music blasting wide open, while felix was watching a youtube video on his phone. woojin was on his bed, scrolling through twitter on his phone, and had yet to notice them. "daddy," changbin squealed as soon as he saw woojin, wiggling to try to get out of minho's hold and get to woojin as fast as he could. woojin chuckled softly, felix tried to stifle his own laughter from his bed but failed to do so, and set his phone down. minho laughed as well as he set changbin down on woojin's bed before he sat down beside him as well. 

"hey baby, what are you doing in here? i thought you were with chan," woojin questioned as changbin started to cling to him, arms wrapping tightly around the older male, only to stiffen at the mention of chan. the oldest looked down at him, raising a brow whenever he took in the sight that was changbin's tear stained face and red-rimmed eyes. "binnie thinks he made chan mad," minho chimed in before woojin could say anything, the look on minho's face told woojin that they would be talking about it later. woojin just gave a small nod as he pulled changbin closer, the little practically laying on top of him at this point. "you wanna sleep in here with me and minnie tonight," he asked as changbin rested his chin a top of his chest, peering up at him with wide eyes ("hey, don't forget about me and jeongin!").

the little gasped softly, looking between minho and woojin, before finally settling on looking at minho. "i sleeps here with you and daddy," he asked the older and god, of course minho couldn't say no to him not whenever he was looking at him with such a soft look while he was clinging onto woojin. "of course baby," the dancer said which caused changbin squeal and wiggle happily in woojin's hold. everyone who was awake in the room laughed softly as they watched the little, they were glad to see that he was happy now. woojin wrapped his other arm around changbin's waist as he continued to squirm around, "okay, squirmy wormy, it's bed time."

it was actually two hours past changbin's bed time; any time he was in little space he was usually in bed by nine but instead of going to bed tonight he had stayed up waiting for chan to come cuddle him to sleep like he did any other night he was in little space. "sing to me," he ordered, minho snorted as he laid down on the bed beside the two, and all woojin could do was laugh. woojin didn't argue with the little and started to sing to him as minho reached over to play with changbin's hair. it was a tight squeeze on such a small bed but they made it work; minho was wedged into woojin's side, way too close to the edge of the bed for his comfort, as woojin laid flat on his back since changbin was laying on top of him. the three stayed like that for a while as changbin drifted off to sleep to the sound of woojin's beautiful voice and the comforting feeling of minho's hand playing with his hair. 

it fell silent in the room once they had noticed that changbin was finally asleep, comfortable on top of woojin, with gyu clutched loosely in one hand and a handful of woojin's shirt gripped in the other. woojin glanced over at the dancer beside him and laughed softly whenever he realized that he was asleep as well, minho had his face pressed into woojin's shoulder and his hair laying limp in changbin's hair. judging by how silent it was the oldest guessed felix was asleep was well so he just sighed and closed his own eyes, he would just have to talk with minho in the morning about why changbin thought chan was mad at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be mad at me for making Chan the bad guy here!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always very helpful. Feel free to request something you want to see with little!changbin and other members! ｡^‿^｡


End file.
